koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiaoqiao
Xiaoqiao (onyomi: Shōkyō) is the younger of the Two Qiaos, making her Daqiao's younger sister and Zhou Yu's wife. Prior to the Battle at Chibi in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Zhuge Liang told her husband that Cao Cao wanted his wife. This considerably upset Zhou Yu and led to his approval to go to war. Her Dynasty Warriors incarnation is thirty-fifth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and forty-seventh in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends poll. In Famitsu's character survey, she placed fourth in the sibling category. Before 2012, Koei titles separated the Chinese characters for her character's name and called her "Xiao Qiao". Her contemporary nickname is now properly localized in the games. Role in Games :"How can something so cute be so deadly?" :::―Goemon Ishikawa; Warriors Orochi 2 Dynasty Warriors Xiao Qiao marks her first appearance in Dynasty Warriors 3 during the Wu Territory battle where she fights to assist her husband during the battle. She later appears at the Nanman Campaign in which she stays near the side of the main camp along with Sun Shang Xiang. She also appears in Shi Ting, where she will try to take the eastern side. More often then not, she will succeed in her attempt. In Dynasty Warriors 4, her role is basically identical to that of her sister's, often appearing in the same battles together. The two of them are more commonly seen in Wu's various endings. During her Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, Xiao Qiao is cornered by Cao Cao at Tong Qiao Tai, who desires to have her join him. She refuses to be his and repeatedly defeat him and his accompanying generals, Cao Ren, Dian Wei, Xiahou Dun, and Xu Zhu. On his third defeat, he decides to capture Da Qiao in an attempt to lure the younger sister back to him. Upon seeing the Two Qiaos together, he attempts to obtain them for himself but is defeated by both of them. Her Musou Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5 revolved around her contributions to the Wu Army, much to the anxiety of her husband, Zhou Yu. Xiao Qiao supports her husband throughout the mode. Zhou Yu later on became angry at Cao Cao for trying to seek after Xiao Qiao whilst trying to invade the land, that it became the cause of the Battle of Chi Bi. Her ending involves a healthy Zhou Yu living happily together with his wife after the land is peaceful. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, she shares her legend mode with her sister, Zhen Ji and Yue Ying. Together with their husbands, Zuo Ci challenges them to see which lord is worthy of the Imperial Seal. During the battle, the Two Qiaos bicker that their respective lord is better than the other and fight. When her husband gains the seal, Xiao Qiao openly admits that her true reasons for fighting in the competition was to prove that Zhou Yu is better than everyone else. Xiao Qiao has no story in Dynasty Warriors 6 but she appears at Xia Pi with Sun Jian's forces and at Shi Ting. During her husband's story, she will also appear at Chi Bi and Yi Ling. She doesn't appear in any game cinematics during the first release but has a small appearance during one of Taishi Ci's movies in Special. Xiao Qiao's first meeting with Zhou Yu is further elaborated on in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce. As a vassal of Liu Xun, she is given the task of guarding Wan Castle in his absence from Sun Ce's army. But in reality, he merely uses her to do all the work while hiding in a convenient location. Though her defeat causes Liu Xun's men to scorn their lord, she is befriended by Sun Ce and Zhou Yu who decide to take her in as a new member of Wu. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Xiao Qiao does not appear in Wu's Story mode. But she does have her own Legendary modes revolving around her husband. One of them has her acting on her husband's hatred towards Zhuge Liang. To please her husband and to defame his rival, Xiao Qiao hunts Zhuge Liang down to beat him up. Defeating the Shu generals who stand in his defense, she eventually corners her target. While she celebrates her victory, Zhuge Liang expresses disbelief in his loss against her. Her second Legendary Mode has her perform a similar act of loyalty in her hunt for Cao Pi. This time her husband accompanies her as she fights her way though several Wei generals. She appears in one of Zhou Yu's legendary battles, where he and Sun Ce defeat her and her sister. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario specifically dedicated to Xiao Qiao's efforts at Chibi. The two famed strategists, Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang, combine their efforts to defeat Cao Cao's massive army. Their plan would need a considerable amount of luck in order to succeed, but Xiao Qiao has faith in her husband and bravely arms herself for battle. Zhou Yu pleads with his wife to be careful as she escorts Zhuge Liang to his prayer location for the southern winds and defends him from various generals. Like other versions of Chibi throughout the series, the prayer and the following fire attack are keys for victory. Xiao Qiao happily celebrates the fire attack and their victory for her efforts have pleased her husband. Although Zhou Yu worries for her safety, it seems his fears were not needed and he thanks her. Da Qiao, who helped her during the battle, sadly remembers Sun Ce's death upon seeing her sister being praised by Zhou Yu. She cheers her sister up by saying they shall forever work together. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Xiaoqiao's appearances are limited to the hypothetical story branches. She and the other women of Wu invade Xinye on behalf of their loved ones. Her contribution to the battle is saving a panda from a group of predators, thus gaining its assistance. She also accompanies Lu Xun during their fight against the Sima clan. Warriors Orochi During the events of Warriors Orochi, Xiao Qiao is part of a resistance army working alongside Okuni, Sakon, and Zhang Jiao. Her failure to properly follow Sakon's strategies when confronted by Nobunaga at Kyushu results in her defeat. After being shown mercy by the Demon King, she and her allies join his army. Though quick to befriend new people in Orochi's twisted world, Xiao Qiao yearns to save her husband and sister who are forced into serving the Orochi Army. Among her contributions to the Coalition include reinforcing the defense of Kanegasaki against the assault of Masamune Date, Zhang He, and Lu Bu. In the ending for the Samurai faction, she chides the feudal lords for trying to restart their personal conflicts with one another before being gently patted on the head by Nobunaga. Warriors Orochi 2 has her reunited with Zhou Yu, returning to the Wu forces. At Kanegasaki, with her friends Okuni and Ling Tong, she uses herself as bait to lure Dong Zhuo out from his hiding spot. Xiao Qiao faces him again in her team's dream mode where she, No, and Zhen Ji cooperate together to rescue most of the other women (and Cao Pi) from the tyrant's clutches. Xiaoqiao remained close to her husband in Warriors Orochi 3's original timeline. When Wu was at war with Wei, they were suddenly overwhelmed and annihilated by a variety of forces. Before their position fell, Zhou Yu pleaded his wife to escape. Separated from her sister during the confusion, she tried to avenge her family's deaths by joining the defense at Odawara Castle, but she died fighting beside the other defenders. Kaguya and company eventually prevent this fate by gradually eradicating the serpent army surrounding the castle. Thankful for their rescue in the past, Xiaoqiao joins the coalition's cause. Obtaining information on the warrior's whereabouts, she helps Ginchiyo reunite with Muneshige at Mt. Xingshi. Eventually, Xiaoqiao herself rejoins with her husband and family at Changban. In the downloadable stage, "Animal Rescue", Xiaoqiao and Sun Ce help Kotarō in saving animals that are driven from their homes by Yuan Shao. In Ultimate, Xiaoqiao accompanies her sister in finding Sun Ce at Shizugatake. Upon hearing false reports of Zhou Yu's arrival, she hastily goes to his location until the enemy entraps her with a fire attack. Fortunately, she is saved by Daqiao and the others. Character Information Personality Xiaoqiao is a carefree and cheerful young teenage girl who is gutsier than her sister when hopping into action. Not one to fume over the details, she often takes the honest and straightforward path in battle. Although she's a capable fighter, her lack of restraint lands her in trouble and she often needs rescuing. Her snappy tongue can sometimes be blunt and slightly offending, which usually earns her sister's chiding. She acts in a manner that is more childish than her sister, and she is offended when others point out her immaturity. She adores her husband's attention and tries her hardest to impress him. In the Asian script, she calls her husband "Lord Zhou Yu", but she additionally calls him all sorts of pet-names in the English dub. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Xiao Qiao is given the nickname of "The Angelic Doll" while the English version changes it to "The Woman who Acts for Love, not War". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, she and her sister call their five greatest warriors the "Five Qiao Generals". The Two Qiaos in the Dynasty Warriors series have items both beautiful in nature but contrast the other sister's naming themes. Her third and fourth weapons' original names notes that she is the delightful one of the two daughters. Her personal item in Warriors Orochi is originally named "Sunlight Flower Hair Ornament". As opposed to the gentle image of beauty her sister's item invokes, Xiao Qiao's item carries a tone that is livelier and cheery. The original name of Xiao Qiao's initial weapon associates her with peach blossoms. Within the flower language, it represents something that is charming or adorable. It can also mean a sense of possessiveness or belonging to the recipient of the flower, specifically from the sender's perspective. From a cultural viewpoint, peach blossoms are commonly associated with China, its fruits being the desired choice for gods and immortals in mythology. Voice Actors * Gina DeVettori - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English) * Wendee Lee - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English-uncredited) * Carrie Savage - Dynasty Warriors 6~8, Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) * Lee Hyeonju - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Yeo Min Jeong - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Junko Shimakata - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Sumi Shimamoto - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Xiaoqiao/Quotes *"Eww! What's with him?! Creep..." *"A good girl knows when is the time to go home!" *"I'm not a child! You stay out of this!" *"The two of us can take 'em!" *"Taste the strength of the world's greatest general!" :"Won't Zhou Yu be pleased when I defeat you!" ::~~Cao Cao and Xiao Qiao; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"What's taking you so long, sis? Come on, faster!" :"Xiao Qiao, wait! Look, your ribbon is about to fall out!" :"Huh? What? Thanks... I guess I just can't do it without you." ::~~Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao; Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires *"I never get bored watching you." :"I enjoy spending time with you, as well. Promise me we'll always be together." :"Truly. I shall do all in my power to ensure that you never tire of my company." ::~~Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Why, look! A cute little girl has wandered onto the field. Go home little girl, before you get hurt!" :"If you ask me, you're the one who looks like a little girl!" ::~~Zhang He and Xiao Qiao; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends *"My boys sure can be lazy at times. Look at how hard you're trying despite being so small." :"Huh? Did you just praise me? Well, I still have to defeat you!" ::~~''Zhang Chunhua and Xiaoqiao; Dynasty Warriors 8'' *"Hey, wanna trade fans?" :"I don't think so." :"I really think mine would suit you more..." ::~~Xiao Qiao and Mitsunari; Warriors Orochi *"My hands are more steeped in blood than ever before..." :"The cries of death sound throughout the battlefield... Enjoy your eternal slumber." :"Uhh... My eternal fans will bring you blood-steeped slumber... No, wait..." ::~~''Nō, Zhen Ji, and Xiao Qiao; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"I'm sure you don't remember my name... But it's okay. I don't mind anymore." :"You are one of the Two Qiaos of Jiangdong, the gloomy but beautiful Xiaoqiao... And you look much prettier when you smile." :"Why you! You knew all along! Stop laughing! It's not funny!" ::~~Xiaoqiao and Muneshige; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Xiaoqiao/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 7 Xiao Qiao is affiliated with the iron fan in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Shoots forward an unblockable beam of light. :Musou - Whirling Fists (天空拳): : Spins upward with her fan surrounded in flames. :Aerial Musou - Meteor Strike (爆裂砲): , : Creates a large fireball to send down toward her enemies. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : : Produces a gust of wind by waving fan while hopping. : , : Does an upward strike while leaping at a low altitude. : , , , : Spins around attacking enemies while moving. : , , , , : Performs a leaping spin twice. The second spin releases a multi-hitting whirlwind. : , , , , , : Jumps up and throws fan at a downward angle before landing on rear. : , : Twirls around in mid-air, hurling a tornado forward on the ground. :R1: Blows a gust of wind to create enough momentum to slam rear into the enemy. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Spins around counterclockwise in the air repeatedly, generating a massive whirlwind in the process. Dynasty Warriors 8 Xiaoqiao keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , , : Originally Xiaoqiao's deadlock attack from Dynasty Warriors 6, she climbs unto the nearest opponent and coerces them to carry her before smacking her intended victim on the head. :Alternate Musou - Peach Fans (桃周扇): R1 + : Causes fan to spin around the user counterclockwise, creating an orange-colored gust of wind in its wake. :Awakening Musou: Smacks enemy with weapon using both hands while leaping. The attack ends with the user hurling fan in a small circular formation before emitting a powerful energy burst. After accumulating enough hits during the initial phase, the user runs wildly while unleashing a fiery windmill strike accompanied by an electric-imbued fan toss near the end. Weapons :See also: Xiaoqiao/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Xiaoqiao still uses the iron fan as her default weapon in this title. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters